total_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
A Haunted House 2
A Haunted House 2 is a 2014 American black comedy horror film directed by Michael Tiddes and starring Marlon Wayans. The film is the sequel to the 2013 film A Haunted House. Produced by IM Global Octane and distributed by Open Road Films, the film was released on April 18, 2014. The film received negative reviews, and earned over $23 million at the box office. Plot Malcolm Johnson and his cousin Ray-Ray are driving Malcolm's possessed girlfriend Kisha to the hospital after he beat her senseless for trying to attack him. Kisha starts making a fuss and fights Malcolm, then breathes into Ray's face. He passes out at the wheel and collides with a truck. Somehow, everybody is okay, but Malcolm and Ray leave an unconscious Kisha in the backseat and run away. A year later, Malcolm has married Megan, an insecure woman with two kids, her bratty and promiscuous teenage daughter Becky and effeminate son Wyatt, who has a stereotypically black imaginary friend named Tony. The family moves into a new home with their dog, Shiloh Jr. Within minutes, a safe falls on the dog and crushes him. Malcolm hysterically cries all the way to when they bury the dog. One of the first things the couple finds is a creepy looking doll named Abigail. Malcolm messes around with it until he straight up starts having gross, dirty, hardcore sex with it. Malcolm carries his camera around to record everything he sees. He meets the neighbor, Miguel, who jumps at every chance he gets to call Malcolm racist whenever he comments on something related to a Mexican stereotype, though all of it is in jest. Weird things start happening again. Malcolm records himself having sex with Megan and notices the Abigail doll turning its head. He also finds old videotapes with a demonic being in it trying to kill a family of three by hanging them from a tree. He fails when the rope breaks and he never actually gets to hang them. Additionally, Becky finds an old box and develops an attachment to it, and Wyatt continues to hang out with his imaginary friend. Malcolm seeks help from a paranormal psychologist named Professor Wilde. He deduces that Malcolm must have had a previous encounter with a demonic force. Malcolm thinks it has to do with Kisha. Wilde then proceeds to cook meth with some prostitutes. Malcolm finds himself being terrorized and taunted by Abigail, as he is getting sent crude photos from her to his phone. She also ends up burning his clothes. Later, Malcolm sees a box moving in the dark and begins to attack it in every possible way. Megan and the kids run downstairs and tell Malcolm that what was in the box was supposed to be a surprise for him to make up for Shiloh Jr. And so Malcolm pulls out a horribly mangled dog. He blows its head off to put it out of its misery. Among other weird scenarios that plague the family is Becky opening her box and having a whole swarm of moths fly out. Malcolm fixes this by installing lights to attract bugs to their doom. He also notices the demon, which Professor Wilde says is named Aghoul, taunting him in the videos. Although he tries to explain the weirdness to Megan and the kids, they don't believe him. To make matters worse, Malcolm comes home the next day to discover Kisha talking to Megan, looking very much not possessed. She has told Megan that Malcolm left her in a ditch to die, and she leaves after flashing him some scary black demon eyes. Later, Malcolm sees Abigail wrote "Miss me?" in red crayon all over the walls. He tries getting rid of her by burying her, but she comes back. He chops her up and barbecues her, but she still comes back. Malcolm resorts to seeking help from the insane Father Doug Williams. He finds the crazy priest in a church, shanking another priest for absurd reasons. When Malcolm asks for his help, Doug only makes weird comments about the Kardashians coming after him and other men. Malcolm leaves when he thinks he sees demons surrounding a church, but they're really just church women who make comments about Malcolm being with a white woman. Miguel comes over and offers a chicken to be used as a blood sacrifice. Malcolm ends up wrestling the chicken all across the kitchen, ending with him throwing the chicken up into the ceiling fan where it is decapitated. He and Miguel fry the remains and eat it with waffles. As a last resort, Malcolm goes to find Ned and Noreen Swanson, a sort of racist and sexually frustrated paranormal investigative husband and wife duo. He brings them to his house, where they determine that the demonic presence has attracted the family to it, explaining Becky's need for the box, Wyatt's imaginary friend, and Malcolm's sexual attraction to Abigail. They take hits from a bong mask and go downstairs to find Becky fully possessed. She flails around and gets thrown everywhere. Malcolm calls upon Doug to come by, but he has a mental breakdown and ends up shooting himself in the head. Becky runs upstairs and Malcolm chases after her. After some reluctance, he gets the demon to transfer itself to himself by having Becky regurgitate red goo. Everybody runs upstairs to find Malcolm possessed. He too pukes up the goo back into Becky's box. The Swansons take the possessed items, including Abigail so Ned can have sex with her. Everything seems okay until the night when Malcolm and Megan are watching TV and Kisha shows up behind them. She twists Megan's neck around, sending Malcolm running away. Ray and his boys come to Malcolm's house to find Megan dead, along with Becky upstairs, impaled in her bed, and Wyatt is missing. They find Malcolm lying on the floor in the basement, still alive. After a bit of panicked rambling, Kisha comes downstairs, leaving all the guys to scream in fear. Cast * Marlon Wayans as Malcolm Johnson * Jaime Pressly as Megan * Essence Atkins as Kisha Davis * Dave Sheridan as Aghoul * Affion Crockett as Ray-Ray, Malcolm's gangster cousin * Cedric the Entertainer as Father Doug Williams * Gabriel Iglesias as Miguel * Ashley Rickards as Becky * Missi Pyle as Noreen * Rick Overton as Professor Wilde * Steele Stebbins as Wyatt * Hayes MacArthur as Ned * Kurt Carley as Dr. Rousch * Tom Virtue as Father Callahan * Kym Whitley as Church Lady * Gregg Wayans as Officer Jackson * Mikal Kartvedt as Police Officer * Mark Henry as Tough Voice Guy * Iva La'Shawn as 1st Grade Teacher * Taylor John Smith as Joey * Kirsty Hill as Hot Coed * Mari Possa as Hot Coed External links * Category:Films Category:2014 release Category:A Haunted House series Category:Marlon Wayans films Category:Comedy Films